poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot in My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip
Team Robot in My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip is an epic SUASL/MLPFIM upcoming crossover special be made by TMNTHedgehog5, It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Rainbow Dash has been invited to the Rainbow Festival at Hope Hollow as a guest of honor. She and her friends hop on a balloon, but when they crashland, no one is there to greet them. The mystery grows at sunrise when the entire town and the ponies in it are revealed to have been drained of color. While Twilight Sparkle tries to find out what caused the town to fade, her friends help the local ponies plan a new rainbow festival, making friends along the way, and restoring the hope missing from Hope Hollow. Sega Ultimate All-Stars League *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Kiva *Coco Bandicoot *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie, and Penny Ling *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, and Sandy Cheeks *Jenny Wakeman *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog *Eddy, Double-D, and Ed *Rigby and Mordecai *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, and Richard *Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy *Roxas and Axel *Rich, Dave, Smitty, and Scott *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono *Marco Diaz, Princess Star Butterfly,and Kelly *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred *Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Webby Vanderquack, and Launchpad McQuack *Sam and Max *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo *Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, and Sir Hotbreath *Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, and Alya Césaire *Philmac, Mark EVO, and N.A.N.O. *Mega Man and Suna Light *Ratchet and Clank *Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon *Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti, and Dorothy Ann *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Kiawe *Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green, and Chloe Winter *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby Main Cast *Twilight Sparkle *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Spike *Mayor Sunny Skies *Petunia Petals *Torque Wrench *Moody Root *Kerfuffle *Mr. Hoofington *Mrs. Hoofington *The Barrel Twins - Barley and Pickle Transcript Links Trivia *Emerl, Gmerl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Xion, Roxas, Axel, Kiva, Coco Bandicoot, Team Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger), Blythe Baxter, Russell Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Penny Ling, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Jenny Wakeman, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Rigby, Mordecai, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, The Imagination Movers, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Marco Diaz, Princess Star Butterfly, Kelly, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck, Webby Vanderquack and Launchpad McQuack, Sam and Max, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot and Sir Hotbreath, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste and Alya Césaire, Philmac, Mark EVO and N.A.N.O., Mega Man and Suna Light, Ratchet and Clank, Takato, Henry, Rika, Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon, Fiona Frizzle, Liz, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Tim Jamal, Keesha Franklin, Wanda Li, Jyoti and Dorothy Ann, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Emily Holmes, Kelsey Hill, Lily Parker, April Green and Chloe Winter, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby are guest starring in this special. Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Series Films Category:Team Robot/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Team Robot/My Little Pony crossovers Category:Musical Films